Kakusa Reta Senshi
by omnitroid
Summary: Moved from Omnitroid1. A new enemy rises(what else is new?) and the senshi need all the help they can get, calling on the help of the Kakusa Reta Senshi. While this has a new description, it's not gonna be completed soon, sorry to say. Though I will try to finish it, and rewrite it cause I screwed up bad.
1. Prologue

Old A/N: Well, I had this idea for a fanfic and just HAD to try it out. I don't know much about Sailor Moon, though, so forgive me if I make any mistakes. If I do, please comment on it and I will fix it. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy(if I don't murder the series too bad)!

New A/N: Well, I felt the need to transfer this, so here it is. Enjoy.

PROLOGUE

Sailor Pluto, A.K.A Setsuna Meioh, was once again in front of the time gates. Most of the people who know her-specifically the other senshi-would say that's all she did: stared into the gates to make sure nothing interfered with Crystal Tokyo. And they'd be half-right. Because while she does stand in front of the gates, she _does _go out half the time. There's this one karaoke bar she often frequents, for instance. If any other senshi knew that, they would most likely stare at her, slackjawed. After all, she had made a reputation for herself in the eyes of the other senshi, and it wasn't a reputation that made people think she enjoyed anything but the dream of Crystal Tokyo. It was as she felt a ripple in the time gates that she felt a presence behind her. One that should have been gone long ago. One that she knew meant the end of the world. For behind her, was Solaris.

"Setsuna," he said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Pluto didn't turn around. She just spoke.

"Solaris. How did you survive?" she said, voice shaking slightly. If the other senshi were to hear that, they'd definitely be panicking. After all, it wasn't every day you heard the Time Guardian's voice shake with fear. It just didn't happen.

"Oh, I have my ways. That, and you planetary brats did a crap job trying to kill me. Although you did manage to greatly reduce my powers, allowing you to seal me up for a few millennia. But that's all you did. Rather sad, that." At this, Pluto _did _turn. What she saw was Solaris, dressed in his royal garb. His royal garb consisted of the robes of a middle ages king, in reds, yellow, and oranges. He also had in his right hand the Staff of Eternal Flames, his favorite weapon. It was a cross between a mage's staff and a spear, a crystal in the shape of a flame attached to the end, sharp enough to cut steel like warm butter. Shuddering, Pluto remembered how easily he had cut down all who had opposed him. Those were bad times, before the Silver Millenium had even begun.

"What do you want?" Pluto asked, fearing for the planet. Even if Solaris was too weak now, he would eventually grow in power, enough to destroy the planet and all life on it. He might even go as far as to destroy every planet in the solar system.

"What do I want? Well, I want a lot of things. Power. Women. Destruction. But you know what I want most of all? Most of all, I want... Hot Wheels!"

*THUMP*Setsuna felt a strong need to hug the ground... with her face.

"Oh, come on, it's a joke!" Solaris said, laughing. "Your reaction, though! Ahahahaha! Jokes aside, I'm going to tell you what I really want," he said, becoming deadly serious. As he said this, Setsuna had gotten back up. "I want what anyone would want had their species been completely wiped out: revenge. Revenge, and retribution. I will kill every human on Earth in front of your face, leaving you in absolute solitude for a few millennia. I'll show you the life I've had to live all this time. And then, I might just put you out of your misery. But then again, I wasn't able to die, so why should you? You will live with the guilt of the entire planet, knowing you couldn't save any of them. I must be going now. Lost kingdoms don't revive themselves you know. Have a nice life. What's left of it, anyway." And so, Solaris faded from view, laughing evilly.

New A/N: Well, here it is, transferred. It's really a mix between my first draft ever and the one on Omnitroid1, so... Yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ranma stared. And stared.

It was a lazy, no-school Sunday and Ranma had gone up to the roof, as was usual for him, to think. Unsurprisingly, the world found some unorthodox way to make him female in the process of getting to the roof. A stray water balloon hit him, having been carried by a bird from the next district over.

Ranma had sighed, adjusting her clothes to better fit her female frame, laying down on the roof and staring into the sky. That is, until she heard a noise that sent the utmost terror gushing through her:

"Meow."

Ranma turned slowly, not wanting the animal to see any sudden movements, for fear it would jump her and claw her eyes out. As soon as she had it in her sights, she stopped, frozen.

It was a red cat, about the size of a normal house cat. It had blue slitted eyes, which was irregular for most cats. Ranma didn't notice all of this at first, only noticing something that was completely, inexplicably absent: her fear. For some reason, when she looked upon this particular cat, she felt no fear at all, not even a hint. So Ranma stared.

After about a minute or two of staring, Ranma began noticing the cat's appearance. What most stuck out for her was the white crescent moon shape on it's forehead. Until she saw what was at its feet. In front of the cat, precariously balanced on the tip of the roof, was a rod.

It was brown, with other gold parts, including a star shape at its tip, with a strange symbol in a brown circle in the middle of the star. The symbol wasn't anything Ranma had ever seen before, but that was nothing new; most of the strange things Ranma encountered she'd never seen before. The strange thing was, it looked familiar somehow. It was a circle, split into four sections through the middle. It felt like she'd seen it before, even though she could have sworn there was nothing like this in any of her memories. Well, as far as she knew, which, admittedly, wasn't too reliable a claim, considering Ryoga and Ukyo.

Ranma slowly reached her arm out, fingers stretched to the strangely familiar object. As soon as her fingers closed around it, a white light enveloped her.

She felt magic flow around her, felt memories she'd long forgotten surge to the surface. She felt the magic interact with her body, washing away all other negative magics that had ever latched onto her. As the light died off, she looked at her hands and the rod in her hand. She now remembered what it was: it was her star rod, her magical transformation item. She was Sailor Terra, the senshi of the Earth. She looked back at the past two years, realising they were a fabrication.

She wasn't Ranma Saotome. Never had been. She wasn't a martial artist, she didn't spend ten years on the road with an idiot father pushing her to the extremes. She was Kikuko Saotome. She had awakened her senshi powers at the age of ten. She'd spent a few years in China with her father, exterminating the youma appearing there. She frowned, remembering what had happened roughly two years ago.

She had been fighting a particularly annoying youma. It looked like a jumble of rocks, loosely forming a human shape. It kept reforming itself, refusing to die. She could tell it was weakening though, having to use large amounts of magic to keep itself in a human-ish shape. She fired off the last attack, demolishing the youma.

"Phew, that one was super annoying," she said, wiping her forehead of sweat.

"Well, at least you killed it," her companion stated. "She looked down at the red cat with a white crescent on its forehead.

"Lurra, when are we going to be able to go back to Japan?" Kikuko asked her guardian cat.

"Soon, Kikuko, soon," Lurra said, wanting to be done with this country just as much as her young charge. "If I'm correct, and I've never been wrong, there's just one more youma to deal with and we should be in the clear." As she said that, she stiffened. Kikuko felt it too, a slight disturbance in the air. The last youma was close. But the fact that it had gotten this close without her or Lurra noticing it was a shock to her.

She whirled, just in time to see it charging her. She didn't get a good sight of it before she threw up her arms in a block, bracing for impact. And impact it did, just not in the way she'd expected. She felt the youma run right through her arms to enter her body, possessing her.

She dropped her arms, panicking. She heard Lurra's voice as if from a distance, getting quieter and quieter. Then all she saw was black. The next time she woke up, it was next to her father, who seemed to have gotten fat and bald overnight. She'd forgotten her entire life, having it replaced with a fake life. Ranma's life. Her body had been physically changed to that of a guy's. Even her father seemed to have been effected, acting almost completely opposite of his true nature.

Now that she looked back at her memories of two years past. She remembered seeing Lurra follow her everywhere, from Jusenkyo, to the Joketsuzoku, to Nerima, and ever since. The influence of the youma caused her to not notice her feline companion during her travels, but now that that was gone, she remembered it.

Pulled from her reverie by the clearing of a throat, she looked down, remembering Lurra was there.

"Welcome back, Kikuko. It seems like you were finally able to see me." Tears filled Kikuko's eyes as she hugged Lurra close to her.

"Lurra!" She exclaimed. "Thank you for saving me! That scared me so much! I wasn't _me_!" She buried her face in her cat's fur.

"Calm down!" Lurra yelled, trying to get free. "You're gonna suffocate me!"

"Sorry," Kikuko said, releasing her grip on Lurra. "It's just, I never thought I'd become lucid again. I thought I was gonna live that fake life forever!"

"I know, I know," Lurra said, sympathetic. "I never thought I'd see the real you again either, but that's no reason to kill me."

"Sorry again." She wiped her eyes. Then they widened. "What'll we tell the others?"

"I don't know," Lurra said. She'd followed Kikuko the entire time, so she'd noticed when the youma's influence spread, corrupting those around her. The Tendos, that Ukyo person, that Ryoga character, and almost everyone else Kikuko had run into had changed personalities. Even if, in the Tendos' case, it was only slightly. Though with the youma inside her young charge eliminated, the others' personalities and memories should be going back to normal. "You could tell them the truth; a youma possessed you, changing all those around you as well, leaving out the senshi bit," the cat suggested.

Just then, a very familiar yell pierced the air; Kikuko's father, probably just remembering all the bad things he'd done compared to his former-present again-life. Girl and cat looked at each other for a few seconds. They then took off in search of Genma.

123454321

"I feel I must apologize again," Genma said, once again bowing his head to the floor from his kneeling position.

"It's all right old friend," Soun said, once again. "Though it does complicate things, doesn't it? I wonder just exactly how something like this could have happened."

Genma, knowing the truth of his daughter being a senshi, feigned ignorance. "I do not know. It must have been extremely bad luck on my daughter's part."

"I still feel weird having her called that," Nabiki stated, "considering we've all known her as a guy for the good part of a year."

"I agree," Kasumi joined in. Akane remained silent, staring at her hands on her knees. Kikuko guessed she felt extremely guilty.

"It's just as weird for me," Kikuko stated, "having close to seventeen years of false memories as a guy stuffed in my head, and having lived almost two of them."

"Well, it seems everything is all right now," Soun proclaimed. "So what will you do now? You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as it takes to get back on your feet again."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you any further," Genma said to his old training buddy. That was one of the things that had actually happened. "I believe I would like to move to the Juuban ward." Genma and Kikuko had seen the tv reportings of the other senshi and decided it was as good a place as any.

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again. As myself," he corrected. "When will you be leaving?"

"I hope to leave as soon as I tell my wife and pack our things."

"Well, good luck. And you are more than welcome to visit anytime."

"Here's a little something as an apology for what I did, even if it wasn't exactly me who did it," Nabiki said to Kikuko, handing her a wad of bills. "It's all the profits I've ever made off you."

"I can't accept this," Kikuko stated.

"Think of it as your share of the profit. Besides, what I did shames me. I want you to have it. If I keep it, it will only be a reminder of what I've done."

"Thank you," Kikuko said, hesitantly accepting the offered money.

"It's the least I could do," Nabiki said, breaking into a smile. Kikuko returned that smile. After that, she and her father packed up their belongings-which didn't take long-and left out the door.

"Good luck again with finding a house," Soun waved.

"See you around!" Nabiki called.

"I hope it works out well for you!" Kasumi smiled.

"I'm sorry for all the stuff I did too!" Akane called out as well. Kikuko looked back, seeing Akane there, smiling as well. She broke into a huge grin, waved again, and walked back to her father and Lurra, off to her future.

123454321

A/N: Well, chapter 1 is up, technically the second chapter. I had this planned from the very start: Ranma never even existed. I will explain away some inconsistencies by saying the flashbacks of the manga were fake memories, Kikuko never went to the all boy's school, only ran into Ryoga, getting his memories and personality corrupted, also destroying his sense of direction. When Ukyo came to Furinkan, she got changed as well, her memories changing to meet "Ranma's" memories, along with Nodoka later on. The amazons, well... no need there, they are just as crazy without any influence. So maybe they'll appear in future chapters. So, I hope that clears up most questions, if not, you can always ask. Flames welcome; I'm a pyro. See you in the next one, omnitroid out.


End file.
